HeatWave!
by Naruto4Sakura
Summary: A terrible heat wave attacks the town of Konoha and everyone's suffering under the sun's powerful rays. However...thats not going to stop this couple from engaging in a certain activity. AU-Revamped-


_Hello you guys here's a one-shot I've written a long time ago, but unlike my last update I've changed a few things. Now I know you don't want me to blab on about my life, so I'll be quiet. ENJOY! (I think I made this better)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

000

_**Basketball Courts**_

_7:48 A.M_

_Morning_

_Wednesday_

Sweat rolled down his chiseled chest, while muscles rippled through tan skin. Every movement was precise and fierce as his hands moved to and fro. After hearing a swooshing sound and a groan the individual smirked. This wouldn't be the first time that this person has won a bet. To the people who knew him, he was the one who always does the impossible.

"Damnit Naruto! Why won't you just lose for once?" A voice called out.

Naruto could only smile, making the unusual birthmarks on his cheeks broaden.

"Come on Kiba, you know that's not an option for me." Naruto replied, while wiping the sweat off his brow.

Kiba only pouted in response. Since this morning Naruto and Kiba have been playing basketball in the blazing summer heat, going at it in a good welled complex game. During the middle of the game the heat finally got to them so they had their bodies disposed of their shirts. Since they were playing at a public basketball court, this caused many teenage girls in sight to blush at them. Near the end of the game the score was 18 to 18. Kiba had the ball and all he had to do was make it into the goal. Apparently Naruto had other plans because soon as Kiba made the move to shoot he intercepted the ball in mid air and made the winning shot, crowning him as victor.

"Hmph, fine, a deals a deal, I'll cover your shift at work today." Kiba said, moving to get their shirts off the hard concrete floor.

"Sorry man, but you know I've been working so much lately that me and Sakura chan hardly have time for each other anymore." Naruto said.

This statement was true seeing as the couple haven't seen each other over 3 weeks. Sakura kept calling Naruto on his cell phone, but he was too busy working. His work hours used to be from 8:00 A.M to 4:00 P.M on week days. But lately their super visor Kakashi Hatake was being very strict on the staff of 'Leaf Cinema' that everyone was suffering from his hectic work schedules, except a few lucky employees that didn't have their schedules changed, Kiba being included. Now Naruto was working from 8:00 A.M to 7:00 P.M, leaving him completely drained after work.

Kiba sighed.

"It's alright man, I understand." He said, while they were putting their shirts back on.

"What I really want to know is what's up with Kakashi? He's been working us like dogs for the past few weeks." Kiba stated.

Naruto shrugged at his question.

"Maybe someone stole his porn books." Naruto said.

"Yea probably." Kiba said, chuckling.

After grabbing all their belongings they left the basketball court. The town of Konoha was experiencing a terrible heat wave. Everybody was suffering under the sun's heated rays. This was really uncommon weather for Konoha since it experienced average/mild weather days year round. However since the heat wave hit, the town went through a change.

"Man! When will this heat wave let up?" Kiba exclaimed, while him and Naruto made their way down the street.

"I don't know Kiba but I'll catch you later, I got to go see Sakura chan." Naruto said, taking off down the street.

"Alright!" Kiba yelled after his friend, watching him disappear around the corner.

'Well, better head home and get ready for work.' Kiba said mentally, making his own way home.

000

_**Apartment Complex**_

_8:04 A.M_

_Morning_

_Wednesday_

"Is it just me or is it hotter than it was yesterday?" Sakura said, talking to her best friend on her cell phone.

"_Yea, but I'm so glad that Shikamaru bought a new air conditioner the other day."_ Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the statement. Ino and Shikamaru have been going out for 4 months now, and during 2 of those months they moved in with each other. Lots of people would wonder why they were already making huge leaps in their relationship, only in a short period of time. However what could you do when two people love each other so much?

"Great for you while I have to burn over here." Sakura said, checking her air conditioner.

"_You could come over here forehead, and then you can be cold as a winter's breeze."_ Ino said, sighing in content.

It didn't take a genius to know that she was enjoying the cold air in her apartment.

"I would, but Naruto suppose to be here in 10 minutes." Sakura said, making her way towards the kitchen.

"_Oh, so you finally got him for the day?"_ Ino asked.

"Yea." Sakura said, taking a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"But I don't know what we'll do today with this insane heat." Sakura said, taking a gulp of water.

"_I know what you mean, with this heat you can barely do anything fun today."_ Ino said.

"I know, I just took a bath and I'm already sweating up a storm." Sakura said, putting her unnatural pink hair in a ponytail.

The damn hair kept getting stuck on her bare shoulders, not to mention she was wearing a skirt with a sleeveless white shirt.

"_Wow! That's got to be rough, but since I have you on the phone Shikamaru said something about inviting all our friends over for a get together, so are you in?"_ Ino asked.

"When is this get together?" Sakura asked, seating down on the couch.

"_Six o'clock, and remember to tell Naruto."_ Ino said, getting ready to hang up.

"Ok" Sakura said, hearing the phone click.

After ending their conversation Sakura turned on the T.V, browsing the channels for anything interesting to watch. Finally stopping on the weather channel, she sighed. Seeing the diagram behind the forecaster, it indicated that hotter days were yet to come.

'I got to get a new air conditioner.' Sakura stated mentally, glaring at the old rusty one sticking outside the window.

She was brought out of her musing when someone knocked on the door. Getting up from the couch she answered it. Upon opening the door she was brought into a tight embrace and swung around.

"Sakura chan!" A voice exclaimed.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, looking at the culprit that was swinging her around.

After he put her down, she got a good look at him.

"Yea it's me, so are you ready?" Naruto asked, stuffing his hands inside his jeans.

"I was until I started sweating a lot." She said, adjusting her ponytail.

"Where did you plan on us going today anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well I wanted us to go get some ice cream at the parlor and then go to Konoha's annual fair." Naruto said, straightening his sweaty shirt.

"But since its extra hot today, we won't enjoy ourselves out there." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Yea." Sakura said, seating back down on the couch.

While seating her eyes wandered over his body, noticing the outline of rock hard abs under his orange shirt, and glistening tan skin. All she could do was remember the times he held her in his strong arms.

"Like what you see Sakura chan." Naruto said, making his way towards her.

She only turned her head away, embarrassed that she was caught staring. Seating down he wrapped his arms around her.

"N Naruto!?" She yelped.

"You know Sakura chan, I know what else we can do today." Naruto said, placing small love nibs on her neck.

"W W What?" She stuttered out, trying to control the heat that was rising towards her cheeks.

"You already know." He said, starting to suck on her neck.

This wouldn't be the first time that Naruto wanted to have sex in the most, unconventional time of day. The first time they had sex was during their junior year in high school. At first she was against doing such a thing in school, but later went along with it. After doing the deed in the janitor's closet (shocker) she was blushing up a storm the rest of the day. People were wondering what was wrong with her, but only a handful of them knew what she was blushing for. Now he wanted to have sex in this blazing heat. Was he crazy?

"Naruto we can't." Sakura protested weakly, trying to get out of his clutches.

"Why not?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"W Well it's burning up in here and…" She started, before being interrupted.

"We had sex in worse conditions than this." He said, pulling her sweating hot body closer to his own wet one.

"But Naruto..." Sakura said, turning her head towards him.

"What?" Naruto said, with a mischievous smile.

"The…"

She was silenced by a kiss.

"Come on Sakura chan, I knew you wanted us to go at it like rabbits this heat." Naruto said.

Sakura's blush deepened at his words. She couldn't really lie to herself since the idea of having some steaming hot sex did pop in her brain. Even if the idea did come to mind, she really didn't think they would do it. Seeing that she was having trouble coming up with a comeback, Naruto continued with his ministrations.

"N Naruto." Sakura moaned, as he sucked vigorously on the pulse on her neck.

"Just enjoy." He whispered in her ear, lowering her onto the couch.

Finally caving into Naruto's desires she let him ravage her body, whimpering when he started to roughly rub their pelvises together. After hearing the helpless sounds she was making Naruto quickly disposed of her shirt, sucking vigorously on the nipples that presented themselves. Sakura could only arch her back in content, while moaning.

"N N Naruto." She moaned his name.

"Yes my cherry blossom?" Naruto said, stopping what he was doing.

She could only wrap her legs around his waist, whimpering when he roughly grinded their hips together.

"Not yet." He said, unlocking her legs around his waist.

After sucking on her breast for a few more minutes, he kissed his way down her stomach. He stopped when he reached the rim of her skirt. Sakura's breath hitched, knowing what was coming next. Gently bringing her skirt down her thighs, Naruto licked the bud that presented itself to him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, grabbing a fist load of his sun kissed hair.

Naruto only chuckled and started to eat his girl out, swirling his tongue deeply inside her wet cavern. Sakura could only cry out as intense pleasure hit her, sobbing when her climax came. Making sure that none of her juices spilled Naruto came back up, kissing her tenderly as her body shook.

"You okay, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, noticing her tears.

"Yea" Sakura said, breathlessly.

Not believing her Naruto said the first thing that came to mind.

"First time" He stated, gaining a nod.

He was referring to the time he had given her, her first orgasm. A time that immediately brought tears to her eyes, knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Ssshh, its okay Sakura chan." Naruto said, gently kissing away her tears.

"Its okay" He whispered, holding her tightly.

Both lovers stayed silent for a few minutes, content on holding each other. It was only after feeling the blazing heat from the sun and the sweat of their overheated bodies that both of them were brought out of their blissful state.

"Hey Sakura chan, guess what." Naruto began.

"What?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"I love you" Naruto said, softly.

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the lips, before caressing his jaw.

"I love you too." She said, laying her head on his chest.

Quickly disposing the rest of their clothes Naruto sat up, placing Sakura's naked body over his lap.

"Now I'm ready Sakura chan." He said, before gently lowering her heated body.

Sakura gasped as she was filled to the core. She clutched onto Naruto's shoulders as he bucked his hips.

"Ride me" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Sakura could only comply towards his wishes and began to move. She moaned whenever his harden rod brushed against her inner walls. Naruto threw his head back, groaning in satisfaction as his girlfriend moved.

"F Faster S S Sakura chan." Naruto groaned, eyes closed tight.

Complying once again Sakura began to bounce on his lap, amazingly shooting Naruto towards cloud nine. The sound of flesh upon flesh filled the air. Sweat glistened as it rolled off heated skin. It was only 2 minutes later until Sakura felt that spark in her stomach, causing her to hold onto Naruto tightly.

"N Naruto" Sakura moaned, burying her head in his chest.

Sensing her urgency Naruto began to buck his hips, tightly holding onto Sakura's waist as he quickly brought them towards their release. A few seconds later Sakura cried out, breathing heavily as she reached her peak. Naruto grunted, filling his girlfriend with his precious seed. They stayed quiet for a minute, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do it?" Naruto said, kissing her on the head.

"I knew you wouldn't give up, so I just went along with it." Sakura said, lying against his chest.

"Yea" He chuckled, tightening his arms around her.

"I was serious you know." Naruto said, causing Sakura to look at him.

"I love you Sakura chan, I've always have, always will." He stated, seriously.

Sakura could only look at him for a moment, gently running a hand through his blond locks.

"I know Naruto and I've never doubted it." She said, referring towards his love.

"Good" He said, before gently kissing her lips.

As if a clock went off inside her head, Sakura remembered something.

"Ino said that everyone's gathering at her and Shikamaru's place today." She said.

"For what?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Some get together." Sakura said.

"When is it?" Naruto asked, loosening the hold around her waist.

"Six o'clock." She said, sitting up straight.

Scratching his head good naturally Naruto smiled, noticing that a familiar vibe was coming back.

"What?" Sakura asked, noticing his smile.

"Nothing" Naruto dismissed, his smile broadening.

"It has to be something if you're smiling that big." She stated.

Naruto only smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"No" Sakura said, in disbelief.

"No what?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He was still smiling.

"You can't possibly…" She began, before stopping.

The bulge between her legs moved, confirming her suspensions.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, trying to stand.

"What?" He said, chuckling.

"I'm not going to have sex with you again!" She exclaimed, trying to get away.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, gripping her hips.

"Because…" Sakura began, before gasping.

Naruto bucked his hips again, causing her face to flush. She started to pant as he magically rubbed their pelvises together.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned, wanting her to finish.

Sakura could only bite her lips to keep from moaning. She noticed how freaking hot it was as their naked bodies grinded against each other.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you act defiant." Naruto whispered, nibbling her ear.

"Not giving me what I want only makes my desire for you burn brighter." He stated, emphasizing his point by roughly grinding their hips together.

Sakura could only whimper as Naruto toyed with her. She cried out when a finger breached her core.

"But if you insist?" Naruto said lazily, pulling his finger out.

"I won't push you." He said, smirking while she breathed heavily.

"W What?" Sakura asked, confused.

She was already missing the magic touch of his finger.

"I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do." He said, smiling as disappointment flashed across her face.

"However, the bathroom is another story." Naruto hinted, causing her to perk up.

"If we get dirty in there at least we can clean each other off, and as for an added bonus its cold in there." He said, smiling.

Taking this as her cue, Sakura quickly spoke.

"So you're ready to take a bath?" She said casually, not quite hiding her anticipation.

Naruto only chuckled as he carried her down the hallway, leaving behind the burning desert of a living room.

'Darn HeatWave!'

000

_Yep this is the revamped version. So… please review.(They do make my day)_

_~N4S~_


End file.
